mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Penne vs. Randa Markos
The fight was the UFC debut of both women. The Fight The first round began. Randa landed a pair of rights early, they clinched. Penne got a nice hip toss throwing Markos on her head, landed on top in half-guard and mounted. Damn, Markos is cut too, over the right eyebrow. Probably landing on the mat. Cut under the right eyebrow. Markos regained half-guard. Penne stepped out and remounted. 4:00. She's working on a topside triangle. Markos turned out. Turned on top against the cage. Penne got another hip toss in the scramble, to half-guard. Markos trying to bridge. Penne with a few short rights. Mounting and she did, 3:00. Markos regained half-guard. Penne remounted. Landed a right and another. Markos scrambling out and turned on top throwing Penne on her head, landed a few rights. Weird north-south against the cage. Penne landed an upkick. Markos standing over. 2:00. She kicks the leg. Penne lands an upkick. And another, Markos came down to guard. Penne working for a triangle. She locks it up, right elbow from the bottom. Markos stacking, knee on the face. She escaped. Penne working for it again. Has the right arm controlled. High guard. Landed a few right elbows. 1:00. Penne's very good. Markos landed a big right, Penne got a nice sweep on top to guard, landed a left. And another. Markos landed an upkick. 30. Great fight. "She's busted up! Elbow to the body!" 15. Lefts to the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Penne. Penne seems quite tired, Markos is bloodied up. Cutmen controlled it. R2 began. Markos landed a counter right uppercut. And a counter combo. Penne looking tired. Conserving energy. Markos landed a right Superman punch. Or Superwoman punch lol. Markos landed a counter right uppercut, got a single landing a right, kicked the leg. And another. Immediate welt on Penne's leg. Another kick. 4:00. Penne stood. Penne landed a right. Markos landed a counter right. Penne landed an inside kick. Markos landed a right. Markos landed a right. Penne kneed the body. 3:00. Penne landed a right and ate an inside kick. Markos landed a left and a right, nice exchange, ate a left. Markos landed two big rights. Markos checked a leg kick. Markos landed a right. Penne jabbed the body. Markos landed a huge right hurting her, Penne kneed the body. 2:00. Nice exchange. And another exchange. Penne landed a right and a blocked high kick. Markos caught a kick for a single, Penne went for the reversal, Markos stayed on top in side control, mounted. Nice! She went for an armbar. Penne defending, turning on top. Odd position. Penne might be going for a leglock. Heelhook? Penne turned on top to guard eating rights from the bottom. 1:00 as Penne landed a left. And another. Penne grabbed double handfuls of the fence to defend a sweep, passed to half-guard, wow... 35. Markos with rights to the body. Penne replies, rights to the body, landed rights and lefts, more, right. 15. Markos with rights from the bottom. Penne pins the arm, a few lefts, more, R2 ends, very close, I'd still give it to Randa, she just did too well on the feet. R3 began. Markos tried a spinning back fist. Nice exchange. Markos tried a spinning kick, and another. Penne landed a body kick. Penne landed a jab and dodged a spinning back fist, ate a counter left. Markos sidekicked the leg. Markos is tired too now, landed a counter right. She tried another spinning backfist. 4:00. Markos landed a good right uppercut but ate a right. Penne landed a jab eating a counter right uppercut. Markos landed an inside kick, ate a one-two, landed a right uppercut and a right. Markos landed a beautiful uppercut. And an inside kick. "Make her pay now Jess!" Markos landed a right to the body and ate a knee to the body. 3:00. Markos tried another spinning backfist. Markos landed a counter right and another right and a left. Penne got a double nicely to guard. "Halfway through the round, just control her!" Ugh. Penne landed a left elbow. Rights to the body. 2:00, Penne stacking. Defended and escaped an armbar, got the back, side control, rights under. More now. Got the back. She got the RNC from the side. Markos escaped, Penne mounting though. Rights under, left hammerfist, right hand. Markos regained half-guard. Left elbow from Penne. 1:00. Penne mounted high, Markos turning. Penne stays on top in north-south position. Side control. 35, Penne with the knee on Markos' face. Markos trying an inverted triangle. Penne trying right hammerfists. 15. More. R3 ends, 10-9 Penne, 29-28 Penne, good fight... Well shit. Very close though.. 29-28 and 30-27 split for.. Penne. Penne said Markos was very tough and very strong. Said it was a very different division from 105, much stronger.